From the Simplest of Beginnings
by energy
Summary: An Iorken/Kenori for Yoshiki. Complete now (at least as far as I can on FF.N that is...^_^)
1. Default Chapter

This little story is a gift fic for Yaegashi Yoshiki, my partner in crime. He wanted me to write him an Ioken and I told him I would. At first I wasn't sure what to do with two characters that I have a really hard time writing well, Ken much more than Iori. For the longest time I didn't like Ken that much, but I've recently warmed up to him quite a bit. When I took the notes down for this story it was going to be a 3-4 page short. Well, as things usually end up happening to me, the story came alive and it will be much more. I sat down to start typing it up and I was listening to what might now be my new favorite song, "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. The story began to flood out of me once the song started playing. I might as well toss the notes I wrote out into the street because it's not looking like I'll use them at all now.  
  
  
  
Peace has finally rung throughout the digital world. All the destruction caused by the Digimon Emperor and the battles against him and the others has been repaired. The Digi-Destined have all now put aside any ill feeling toward Ken, even little Iori. He was the last to do so and it didn't come easy. In fact, it was damn near impossible.  
  
Daisuke took to him immediately, like a duck to water. Takeru soon followed, as did Miyako and Kari. The older Digi-Destined got over everything he did to their beloved digital world as well. Iori simply couldn't do it for a long time. He would try to put it out of his mind, but it continued to invade his thoughts repeatedly. Every time he thought he had succeeded, he'd remember a little thing that Ken had done as the Emperor.  
  
Finally, after nearly a half-year, he managed to hold a long, meaningful, and completely civil conversation with Ken without suddenly finding he loathed him. All the younger Digi-Destined had gone out to see the latest movie and have a bite to eat afterward. As they were walking from the theatre to their favorite hangout a few blocks away, Ken brought up the subject of Iori's kendo training. He asked in a completely caring and interesting way and Iori responded in kind. The two of them talked during the walk and all during their dinner of assorted fried foods.  
  
The other Digi-Destined stood back and let what was going on bloom. They'd never seen Iori freely speak no more than a dozen words to Ken at any one time. Soon the two of them were carrying on like they'd been friends since time out of mind. Smiled graced the faces of each boy and even the usually boisterous Daisuke was nearly silent while the two former near-enemies talked.  
  
After the group broke up and headed home for the evening, the other four Digi-Destined considered what had happened that evening at great length, except for Daisuke who considered it for two minutes while his pizza rolls were cooking in the microwave. Kari came up with what was the most articulate of the thoughts. She came to the conclusion that Iori needed a cooling off period toward Ken while his memories of Ken's actions as the Emperor faded and lost some of their pain in Iori's mind. Had she have shared her insight with Iori, she'd have found that he had concluded the same thing.  
  
While the two boys didn't go out of their way to hang out together or anything, it was obvious that they were slowly warming toward each other. When they got together they talked more to each other than the rest of the group put together. It was as if some underlying understanding had been uncovered between them and they were making up lost time.  
  
Soon Iori found Ken at a few of his kendo tournaments, silently watching and secretly rooting him on. Iori always found a bit of extra strength and determination when he saw Ken watching from the stands. More often than not Iori would win the matches that Ken appeared at even when the odds were heavily stacked against him.  
  
What made those days really special for Iori, more so than his victories, was when he and Ken would go out afterwards for a bite to eat. Ken and the 'Little Samurai' would stop at the same little bistro and they would slowly eat and talk for hours. They would finally part company as the sun was beginning to set, both sad to see their new best friend leave, even if it were only for the evening.  
  
Iori walked away from the most recent of these meetings reflecting on how much things had changed in the past few months. As hard as he tried to do so, he couldn't understand why it had happened. It seemed like the last thing that should happen in a rational world. Maybe this world isn't as rational as Koushirou says it is he thought as he rounded the last block and approached his building.  
  
Iori stepped through the door of his apartment and found it silent inside. No, not quite silent. Light snoring could be barely heard from his grandfather's room. Iori grinned as the snoring deepened for a moment and his grandfather murmured something about fishing and fell back to near- silence. After taking his shoes off he strode into the kitchen to grab a drink of water to help replace the gallons of fluid he sweated out earlier. He saw a note on the refrigerator and read it. Iori-chan, I've gone out with a few of my girlfriends tonight. I left some dinner in the fridge if you've not eaten yet. Love, Mum. He grinned again, knowing some of the trouble his mum and her friends could get into. He thought back to a few months ago when he and his grandfather had had to go bail them out of jail after a particularly rugged night of partying. He grinned and decided to pass on more dinner and to take a shower instead.  
  
After his shower he glanced at the clock and saw it was getting close to his bedtime. Iori changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, a bit sore from the previous exertion. He lay with his hands behind his head and Ken's smile in his mind, soon drifting off to the sound of Ken's laughter, smiling to himself as he did so.  
  
He awoke the next morning to a rather odd feeling. At first he couldn't place it to save his life. It slowly began to gain focus as the day wore on. He was sitting in his second class of the day when he realized what it was. He missed Ken. He'd not seen him since yesterday and it felt like it was a year already. This new feeling perplexed Iori for the rest of the school day. He'd always been a bit distant from everyone except his mum and grandfather and now out of the blue he felt like he was dying without Ken near him.  
  
As he, Takeru, and Miyako walked home from school he was strangely quiet. Miyako commented on it and he told her that he was thinking deeply about something. He had done this oft enough that it drew no further questioning from the other two and they continued their walk home. Iori bade the others goodbye and walked into his apartment, finding it empty. After he made a small snack, he settled on the couch and continued his pondering.  
  
Could it be love he was feeling? Was that possible? Could cold Iori Hida feel something as strong as that? He honestly wasn't sure. He liked all his friends a lot, but his feeling toward Ken was more powerful than that. Just thinking about him made Iori smile. He saw how Ken's hair fell in front of his eyes when he laughed and how he always brushed it back into place. He saw Ken smiling in his mind's eye and for a moment thought he would melt. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to Ken, but he would still be at school for another two hours or so. Iori frowned slightly and set his plate on the small table next to the couch.  
  
Was it love? He had to know. But who to ask? A list of people flew through his mind. He automatically dismissed Taichi and Daisuke, not wanting to ask such a question to them. The rest of the Digi-Destined went through his mind, all being discarded for one reason or another until he came upon Koushirou. Koushirou would know. Koushirou knew almost anything worth knowing. His mind made up, he walked to the phone and dialed Koushirou's number.  
  
"Koushirou, would you mind if I came over for a bit and talked to you about something?" He asked after Koushirou picked up the phone.  
  
"Sure, Iori, come on over. What's it about?"  
  
"I'd rather tell you in person, Koushirou," he said quietly.  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right over." Iori hung the phone back and headed out the door after leaving a quick note for his mum as to his whereabouts.  
  
He made short work of the twelve blocks between his apartment and Koushirou's, making the trip in under ten minutes. He knocked on the door and was ushered in by Mrs. Izumi.  
  
"He's in his room, Iori. Go on in," she told him as she shut the door. Iori thanked her with a polite bow and headed to the room. After a short knock he entered.  
  
"Hello, Iori. Come on in and have a seat," Koushirou said and Iori closed the door behind him. "What's on your mind?" Koushirou asked as Iori sat on the edge of Koushirou's bed. Iori fidgeted for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Koushirou, what does it mean when you can't stop thinking about someone? Is it love?" He blurted out suddenly, the tactful way he'd planned to broach the subject tossed out Koushirou's fifth floor window and left to splatter upon the street below.  
  
"It might be, Iori. What brought this around?"  
  
"All day I've been feeling really odd, like something was missing from deep inside me. At first I hadn't a clue as to what it was, then it hit me a little while before I called you. I think I'm in love, Koushirou."  
  
Koushirou looked at the younger boy before him thoughtfully for a few seconds before speaking. "Who's the lucky lady, Iori?" he asked. Iori's face fell just enough for Koushirou to notice before Iori could cover it. Koushirou's heart fell about 10 stories as his mind rapidly put two and two together. "Oh," he said very quietly.  
  
"Yeah. It's not a girl," Iori said as he hung his head.  
  
"Why are you sad, Iori?" Koushirou asked him as he moved to his side on the bed. "I shouldn't have come over here. I'm sorry." He began to stand up and leave but a hand on his shoulder arrested any further progress.  
  
"Why are you leaving, Iori? It doesn't matter to me at all who you love. So why don't you sit back down?" Iori looked at the redhead and flashed him a smile and sat back down. Koushirou wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly way and spoke again. "So, who's the lucky boy?"  
  
That was the whole reason he had come here. He knew deep inside that Koushirou would be completely understanding. He didn't have a judgmental bone in his entire body. He looked over and saw Koushirou's friendly face and couldn't help but hug his friend back, wrapping both arms around him in a hold that would make a wrestler jealous.  
  
"Ken," he said into Koushirou's shoulder. "It's Ken." Iori looked up from his bear hug and saw Koushirou grinning at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's not really funny, but I was thinking of how you wouldn't even talk to him unless you absolutely had to and now you love him."  
  
"It struck me as quite odd myself," Iori told him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you feel and we'll see if this is love?" Iori nodded and started speaking.  
  
"We went out for dinner after my kendo tournament yesterday like we do rather often and had a great time. I was fascinated with every single movement he made, every breath he took, every word he spoke. When we had to split up to head home, I was a little sad. Then, this morning I woke up feeling like a part of me was missing, like I'd forgotten something somewhere." Iori stopped for a second to look at Koushirou again. Koushirou nodded and prompted him to continue.  
  
"I thought about it all day and I thought that it might be love. I've heard it talked about before and that is exactly how I feel about him. When I got home, every thought I had about him made be a little weak. I couldn't stop thinking about him, Koushirou. Even the littlest thing he did in my mind made me feel as if I would melt," Iori said, completely revealing his soul like he'd never done in his life to anyone, not even his mum.  
  
"I do believe that is love, Iori," Koushirou said as he pulled Iori a little tighter. "I can't believe it, but I think our little boy is growing up." Koushirou smiled at Iori again and got one in return. Iori had grudgingly accepted a bit of babying from all the other Digi-Destined, but it was different when it came from Koushirou. There was no malice in it, no depreciation, nothing of the sort. It was just simple care. Iori liked that.  
  
"Thanks, Koushirou. I'm glad I came over here now."  
  
"Glad I could be of help. If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about this, Iori?"  
  
"I really don't know," Iori told him after a moment's thought. "I don't even know if he feels a thing for me at all."  
  
"Maybe you could find out when we go to the digital world this weekend. We'll all be there and you could spend some time with him. The whole day, really."  
  
"You're right, Koushirou!" Iori's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I had forgotten about that."  
  
"You've been too busy swooning over Ken-chan to think of much else, haven't you?" Koushirou asked him, his face again covered with a grin.  
  
"Yes I have." Koushirou reached over and gave Iori a gentle noogie and they both shared a laugh.  
  
  
  
Oh my goodness was that fun to write. I do believe that this is my new favorite story to write on now. If it weren't for the fact I have to study for a final in a few hours, I'd likely write a lot more of it. But, school must come first and I also promised Yoshiki that I'd post it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up in the near future, so don't worry. If you want it sooner, you could always drop a review or three in it and I might get it out sooner. I'm a sucker for reviews in case you all didn't know that by now. Well, you know what to do.  
  
energy 


	2. Simple?

Chapter two of Yoshiki's gift fic. I hope he doesn't kill me after this. If I never post again, he did. ^_^ enjoy the show!!!  
  
Iori soon left Koushirou's home and returned to his own, anxious to call Ken to simply hear his voice. He had decided against telling Ken about his feelings or asking Ken if he reciprocated them for a little while yet. He stepped in the door and actually found two awake people, a mini surprise after the last few days. I guess it isn't Grandfather's nap time yet he thought to himself and grinned just a little. He set his shoes neatly by the door and walked into the kitchen to talk to his mum and grab a little snack.  
  
"Hello, Iori, how are you doing today?" His mother asked him while she juggled stirring four pots of what smelled absolutely delicious on the stove. She noticed with the supernatural ability of a parent that Iori was happy, no matter how he tried to hide it.  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you," he said as he tiptoed over the stove to look in the pots.  
  
"You look like it, Iori-chan. What's gotten you so happy today?"  
  
"Nothing really. I guess I just feel really good." He reached over and just beat a playful swat of a spoon to grab a piece of bread from the counter and dashed off to his room, picking up the handset to the phone in the other hand.  
  
He shut the door behind him and roughly plopped on his bed. An odd thought sped through his head. How else have I changed? I never did that before? he grinned and punched Ken's number into the phone and laid back on his bed.  
  
"May I speak to Ken, please?" Iori asked when Ken's mum picked up the phone. "I'm sorry, Iori, he's not home right now. He called as he was leaving school and said something about having to go do some errands before he came home tonight. He didn't say when he'd be back. Can I take a message for you?"  
  
"No thank you, Mrs. Ichijouji. I'll try again later on." Iori clicked the phone off and set it down next to him on the bed. He was a bit saddened at finding out Ken was not at home. But, it wasn't like Ken was supposed to waiting on Iori to call or anything. Iori pushed the sad little thoughts aside and thought about good Ken thoughts. Iori was in the midst of a beautiful reverie when he was brought out of it by his mum's dinner cry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ On the Streets ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ken slowly walked down the streets after making his one stop. He had told his mum that he had to do a number of errands, but in reality he only had to make one quick trip. He wanted time to himself to sort out the jumble in his head and he wouldn't get it at home. Ken shifted the small bag to his other hand and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, cursing the incredibly hot spring just a little.  
  
Ken had found his new friendship with Iori to be much more than he'd ever expected. He honestly would have been perfectly happy had Iori simply stopped completely hating him, just a little. He could have been content with the occasional short conversation about a trivial topic. Only in his wildest imagination did he ever think that anything like this would ever happen.  
  
As they grew warmer toward each other over the course of months, he found himself feeling other things about Iori than just friendship. He came to find absolute perfection in every single thing that the younger boy did. The way he would occasionally blow bubbles in his soft drink when they ate, the smiles that Iori granted him the privilege of seeing, the smooth perfection and grace of Iori when he was performing in his kendo tournaments, everything.  
  
When they would go separate ways after their outings he would feel a bit of himself go with Iori. The piece was small at first and continued to grow as time went on. Recently it felt as if Iori was taking a good deal of his heart with him as he headed out of sight. Ken would have given anything to simply walk Iori home, but didn't. He could never really find a reason not to do so, but he didn't.  
  
This feeling of emptiness started to bother Ken about a month or so ago. As his mind discovered the true cause of the feelings it began to bother him more and more. It couldn't be remotely possible for Ken to have any feeling of that sort towards Iori. It just wasn't acceptable. But, he did.  
  
Every morning Ken awoke and cursed himself for feeling this way. He took a shower in an attempt to wash the feelings away, but they were more stubborn than a cherry Kool-aid stain. How could he look at Iori and feel that way? Ken felt as if he were disgracing his friend by the simple existence of the thoughts. It wasn't proper to love one's male friend in that manner, Ken had been told as he had grown up.  
  
Ken had briefly flirted with the idea of asking one of the other Digi- Destined about their opinion on the situation but cast that idea aside almost immediately. It had taken enough to get them to all actually like him and he wasn't about to risk them exiling him over his newfound sexuality. Besides, he had no way to broach the subject at all. He couldn't exactly walk up to Tai or anyone and ask if they'd ever felt more than just friendship to another member of their group. That wouldn't be proper either.  
  
So, Ken had finally come upon a plan to help himself. The whole idea behind it didn't make him feel any better about the situation; in all actuality it made him feel worse than he already did. Ken began talking to Iori just a little less every day, hoping that the less he saw of his friend he would feel less of an attachment to him.  
  
Had Ken asked anyone else in the world about his new plan, he would have been told that it was just about the dumbest thing that they'd ever heard. But, since he didn't, he began to realize that for himself. Instead of having fewer of the feelings toward Iori, he began to have more and more.  
  
The feelings he felt for Iori were the real reason he was out walking the afternoon streets. He knew that Iori would call when he figured that Ken would arrive home from school and he didn't think he could talk to him right now without telling Iori how he felt, and that wouldn't be proper.  
  
Ken sighed deeply and looked at all the traffic moving just a few feet from him. He felt like his life had accelerated as quickly as the cars. He wished that he could just pull over and try to figure things out but knew he could do no such thing. Extra time for introspection might lead to more unwanted discoveries. Ken finally turned onto the street that led to his apartment building and both dreaded coming home and wanting to with all his heart.  
  
He made the walk from the elevator take as long as possible, reaching his door about five minutes later than he should have. He turned the key and walked in.  
  
"Ken, your friend Iori called just a little while ago," Mrs. Ichijouji said while she was setting the table for dinner.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Ken said as he walked past her and back into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and stared at the phone, unsure if he should call or not. He didn't want to not call back, that would again not be proper. Finally he picked up the handset and dialed Iori's number from memory. He and Iori talked for nearly an hour. Ken found himself feeling as light as a feather as he heard Iori recount his day. His voice calmed all the waters in Ken's mind instantly. When they finally hung up Ken instantly felt the piece of himself leave. It's departure was followed by the quick arrival of guilt over the earlier happiness.  
  
No!! this isn't right. I shouldn't feel this way about him. He is my best friend. My *male* best friend, for crying out loud. I should be feeling this way about Kari, or Sora, or even Miyako. Ok, maybe not Miyako, but a girl.  
  
"This isn't working," Ken said to no one as he flopped back on his bed. "How is it remotely possible to talk to him less and love him more? Can someone please explain that to me?"  
  
"Ken, some things can't be explained, you know that," his small green partner said from the top of Ken's bed.  
  
"This life would be so much easier if it could be, you know, Wormmon?"  
  
"Of course it would be. That's why it isn't that way." Ken had no answer for that little comment and laid his hands over his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Maybe what you're feeling is not so bad after all. Have you ever considered that, Ken?" Ken didn't answer again and Wormmon listened as Ken's breaths became longer and deeper, a clear sign he'd gone to sleep.  
  
"I hope you have peace in your dreams, Ken-chan," Wormmon said as he pulled the covers over Ken up to his chin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Five Days Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Iori stood outside the school building and watched the students walk past him. He saw the smiles pasted on many of them and felt just as bad as they felt happy. He'd barely talked to Ken in the last few days because Ken had apparently caught some nasty virus and was too sick to do anything but sleep. Iori sighed as he jumped off the small ledge and headed down the steps and out to the sidewalk.  
  
Iori headed home, briefly considering stopping by Koushirou's to say hello, but he decided to go straight home instead and call to see if Ken was feeling any better. He almost ran the final few blocks due to his longing to hear Ken's voice but barely resisted the urge. Hopefully he's not sleeping still Iori thought as he opened the door and stepped into the Hida household. Thankfully, no one was home this afternoon. It wasn't that Iori didn't want to see his family, no, far from it, but he didn't want to have to deal with any unwanted questions right now.  
  
Iori grabbed the phone on the way back to his bedroom and flopped on his bed. He was about to click it on and phone Ken when it began to ring, nearly making him wet himself out of surprise.  
  
"Hello?" Iori finally said after the fifth ring, the time when he at last got his breathing under control.  
  
"Hey Iori, how are you doing?" Koushirou asked from the other end of the phone. "Not too good, Koushirou. I've only spoken to Ken for about five minutes in the last few days and it's bumming me out."  
  
"Why not? I thought you two were always on the phone, sorta like Sora and Mimi."  
  
Iori smiled at the reference to the two Digi-Destined divas. "We have been, until recently. He's been sick all week he said. His mum said he's hardly left his room since my last kendo tournament."  
  
"Maybe he's caught one of those nasty bugs that are going around."  
  
"I hope not. I'd hate to see him miss this weekend in the digital world. We've all been looking forward to it for so long now."  
  
"I know, Iori, but if he is ill, it would likely be better for him to not come and rest at home instead."  
  
"I know, Koushirou, but I really would like to spend the time with him. I feel emptier than ever now."  
  
"Then I guess that blows any remaining doubt of whether or not you are in love away, huh, Iori-chan?"  
  
"I'd assume you are right, Koushirou."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you go so that you can call him and see how he's doing. I just wanted to see how you were doing after our little talk the other day. I was a bit worried when you got here, you know."  
  
"I know Koushirou. I'm sorry to have worried you. I just didn't know what I should do about what I was feeling."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Iori, it wasn't like you really had any idea of what you were going through. You're only ten, remember? You don't have the extra wisdom that we older Digi-Destined have."  
  
"Oh please, Koushirou, you and Yamato make it sound like you all are sooo much older than the rest of us," Iori said through a laugh, his first in about 48 hours.  
  
"Well, we are. Sort of. Anyway, I'll let you go now, Iori. Tell Ken I hope he feels better."  
  
"I will, Koushirou. See you later on." Iori clicked the phone off and took a deep breath. Please be feeling better, Ken-kun. I miss you. he quickly dialed Ken's number and waited. It was finally picked up on the sixth ring.  
  
"Hello, Ichijouji residence?"  
  
"W . . . Wormmon? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Wormmon. How can I help you?"  
  
"Uh, well, I called to see if Ken was feeling any better."  
  
"Oh, then this must be Iori. Ken is sleeping still. He was up most of the night, purging himself of his tiny dinner."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Wormmon," Iori said, not wanting to visualize Ken over the porcelain throne, vomiting his innards up. "Tell him that I hope he gets better soon. I'd really like him to come with us to the digital world tomorrow."  
  
"I'll pass your well wishes along, Iori. I'm sure Ken will appreciate them, but I really don't think that he'll be going with you all to the digital world. He's still not anywhere near well enough."  
  
"Thank you, Wormmon. Good bye." Iori clicked the phone off again and lay back completely on his bed and stifled a cry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In Ken's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ken, how much longer are you not going to talk to him? It isn't right, you know? He has feelings too," Wormmon said to a very not-sleeping Ken.  
  
"I know he does, Wormmon, and I hate myself for doing this. It's better this way in the long run. I can't have him finding out the way I feel about him."  
  
"So instead of not telling him, you're not talking to him at all. Oh sure, Ken, I see how that is better in the long run."  
  
"Wormmon, it isn't something I can make you understand. It's just not right."  
  
"Well, not right or whatever, I'm not answering the phone for you again. I can't do it." Wormmon slowly walked out of the room and somehow slammed the door behind him in obvious disgust.  
  
  
  
Wow. Ken turned out to be a major ass in that chapter. Why does he have to be so, so, Ken-like??? Why can't he just wear his emotions on his sleeve like the others? Oh, wait, I know. Because then it would be easier for me to write him and that wouldn't be proper. ^_^  
  
There's at least one more chapter to this little thing, so don't fret. Things will work out in the end, or will they??? Tell me what you thought.  
  
energy 


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Ken Ichijouji, you'd better have come down with plague Koushirou thought to himself as he looked over and saw Iori's face But if it doesn't kill you, I will. He ran a hand through his hair and stifled a sigh. The Digi- Destined, minus Tai and Kari, were about to leave for the digital world for their little vacation. Kari had phoned a few minutes prior and told Koushirou and the others that they'd be a little late since Tai hadn't packed his bag the night before.  
  
Iori was sitting on the edge of Koushirou's bed, lazily tracing a finger along the embroidery. He looks so sad, Koushirou told himself. Why did Ken have to chose this week to get sick? Iori looked over at him at that moment and Koushirou gave him the best smile he could. Iori smiled back, seemingly just as forced. The doorbell rang and Koushirou's heart fell to the floor as Iori got a look of hope in his eyes, wishing Ken were to walk through the door, but knowing better.  
  
Koushirou watched Iori's face fall when he heard Tai's voice coming from the living room, along with Kari's and his mum's. He reached over and put a kind hand on Iori's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. Iori put his hand on Koushirou's own and squeezed back.  
  
"Well, we're here, no thanks to my procrastinating big brother," Kari said as they stepped into Koushirou's room.  
  
"Hey, we're only about ten minutes late."  
  
"Yeah, but we're still late," Kari said and rolled her eyes. They had apparently been arguing the whole way over here and showed little intention to stop anytime soon.  
  
"I don't want to step in between fireworks, but since you two have shown up, can we go on and go now? We've got digital sun waiting for us," Takeru said, shouldering his bag.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Koushirou said, tilting his head just a bit, thinking he heard something from the other room. Probably just Mum moving something around. "Alright then, who wants to do the honors?" He said, gesturing to the computer screen.  
  
"I'll do it," a voice said as it approached the doorway. Iori about jumped out of his skin. He turned to look and saw Ken standing with Wormmon on his shoulder.  
  
"Ken-chan! You're here!" Iori hopped up and ran over to him and looked him in the eyes. "I've missed you," he said and Ken almost lost his composure right there. He took a breath.  
  
"I missed you as well."  
  
"Uh-hmm.Can we get to the digital world now, please?" Yamato said. Ken nodded, recollecting his thoughts and pulled his D3 out.  
  
"Digi-Port open!" From out of nowhere, that silly but catchy song started playing (okay, not really, but it could have), and they soon found themselves in the digital world. After they dusted themselves off, they started on their short trek to the shores of the digital ocean.  
  
"Iori, can I talk to you while we walk?" Ken asked after taking a series of deep breaths. He went ahead and blurted it out before his mind could possibly stop him.  
  
"Sure Ken, I'd like that. I've hardly talked to you all week."  
  
"That's part of what I want to talk about. Do you mind if we walk a little behind the others?" Iori answered that he didn't and they fell back about ten paces. Koushirou noticed this from the corner of his eye and looked up to wherever Azulongmon was and made a quick wish.  
  
"Iori, I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you this week."  
  
"Well Ken, you can't really help it if you get sick and sleep all the time, right?"  
  
"Um, I really wasn't sick, Iori. Well, maybe a little, but not like you might think." Iori looked at him completely puzzled. Ken continued. "What I'm about to tell you might make you not want to ever speak to me again, but I have to tell you because it is killing me inside."  
  
"Okay, Ken, but I don't think that there is anything you could tell me that would make me want to never talk to you again, but go on."  
  
"Iori, like I said, I wasn't really sick, at least not from any virus or bacteria. I told you I was and I had Wormmon tell you I was so that I could not do what I'm about to do right now."  
  
"Ken, what are you talking about?" Iori asked.  
  
"Iori, I think I've fallen for you. There, I said it." Ken looked into Iori's eyes,  
  
expecting to see hate or some similar emotion, but he saw none of that. He saw only kindness so he continued. "Over the past months I have found myself thinking about you more and more. The time we spend together was like ambrosia and I couldn't get enough of it. Recently, I started thinking that the feelings of friendship had progressed to something more."  
  
Iori put a hand on Ken's arm in a show of understanding. Ken's eyes were getting very watery as he continued. "I couldn't see how I could feel that way about my best friend, my male best friend, by the way, and it scared me. I tried to rationalize it, but I couldn't. everything I've ever learned has told me that those feelings are completely wrong and immoral. It was really starting to make me physically ill, that's the truth of that part, and I couldn't bear to talk to you, afraid that I would do something stupid and tell you exactly what I'm telling you right now."  
  
"Ken, it's not stupid," Iori said as he wiped away a few of Ken's tears.  
  
"Yes it is, Iori. It gets stupider. I came up with the great idea that if I were to talk to you less that these feelings might subside and then I could be your friend again, instead of some weirdo freak. So I cut you off," Ken broke down and quietly sobbed for a minute while they walked. He finally got it together when Iori put his little hand around Ken's own.  
  
"I hated myself for doing it, Iori, I really did. Every time you would call and I found out it was you I would cry. Last night when you called and Wormmon picked the phone up I almost took it from him but I didn't. After he hung up he said a few things to me that made me realize how stupid I was being. He told you that you had feelings too and that hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm so sorry I put all this on you, Iori. I didn't mean to hurt you and I don't want to lose you as a friend after I tell you this."  
  
"Ken, where is my hand right now?" Iori asked him, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"It's around my hand."  
  
"Right. Do you think you've lost me as a friend, Ken? Seriously?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Ken answered after a moment's consideration.  
  
"Exactly. Now, remember how you just said that Wormmon told you that I had feelings too?"  
  
"Of course. You're a human being, not some inanimate object," Ken said, missing the point Iori was trying to make.  
  
"No Ken, Wormmon was right. I do have feelings for you, more than just as a friend would. I loved all the time we spent together as well. When I'd see you at my kendo tournaments I became happier than I could ever attempt to describe. When we parted those nights, any night, really, I missed you like a part of me left with you. I talked to Koushirou about it earlier in the week for quite a while, Ken. He told me that what I was feeling was very likely love, and I believe him."  
  
"Oh, that might explain the glare of death I got from him when I walked in," Ken said and looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Iori, I promise. I don't know if I can say that enough."  
  
"I forgive you Ken, I do. Koushirou told me that love is one of the most misunderstood things in the world. You never fall in love with who you think you should or when you think you will. We're perfect examples of that, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, I guess we are, Iori."  
  
"Good," Iori said through a smile, "now why don't we catch up with the others and the Digimon? What do you say? If we take too long, they'll eat all the food before we get there."  
  
Ken looked ahead and saw that the others had gotten far ahead of them and already set up their little camp on the beach and were passing out sandwiches and sodas. "Yeah, why don't we do that?" Ken said as a smile passed his lips for the first time in over a week.  
  
  
  
Ahh.sweetness. Don't worry, there is one more chapter where the two of them bond further. I'd write it now, but I have to head on out and do stuff (rats). It should appear in the next two days, so you won't have to wait all that long.  
  
energy 


	4. Swimming Lessons

Koushirou paused from eating for just a moment, long enough to look back at the two boys finally making their way to the make-shift camp site. Well, it looks like things have gotten back to where they should be. Good thing too, I don't know if I could kill Ken after all. He resumed his eating as Iori and Ken ambled up to the site.  
  
"It's about time you two got here," Tai said with a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"We had a little catching up to do, Taichi," Iori said. Tai nodded a polite 'whatever' and continued stuffing his face. Iori and Ken sat down on the blanket and began eating as the waves pounded the shore. The others finished as they were still only half done and began preparing to swim. Shirts were tossed to one side by the boys and the girls stepped out of their clothes and neatly set them aside while Ken and Iori continued eating.  
  
"Either they eat really fast or we eat really slow, Ken," Iori said as they all headed into the water after begging the two stragglers to hurry up.  
  
"Well, Tai eats fast as anything. The others didn't eat all that much, I bet. They're too anxious to get in the water." Ken finished his sandwich and chased it down with a swig of coke.  
  
"I can't say I blame them. The water is so nice here, better than anyplace in our world," Iori told him as he took his shoes off.  
  
Once he had the shoes and socks off, Iori tossed his shirt in the community pile. "Ken, come on. The water is calling us."  
  
"I'll be in after while, Iori, I just ate and I don't want to get cramps. You go on."  
  
"You'll be fine, Ken, come on."  
  
"No, I'll wait. You go on. I will be in a little while."  
  
"Alright. Don't wait too long."  
  
Ken laid back on the towel and shut his eyes. He expected to hear Iori running down the beach, but instead he squinted into the sun to see the boy fumbling with the drawstring on his shorts. Iori finally got the knot undone with a grunt or three and shimmied his way out of the shorts. What is he doing? Aren't those his shorts? Ken thought as Iori stepped out of the longer shorts and stood there, grinning at Ken, wearing only a small orange boomerang of fabric and a smile.  
  
"See you in the water, Ken-chan," he called as he raced off to the surf line, leaving Ken to stare in awe. I never took Iori to be the kind of person to wear anything like that. He is so conservative all the time. Wow. Ken finally got his breath back when Iori dove into the water. It looks like he's worn it before because he hasn't any tan lines. Ken pushed his hair back and sighed.  
  
The group in the water was having an extremely enjoyable time. Ken watched as some of the guys were playing a game of 'Throw Iori'. He couldn't help but grin as Iori went flying through the air after Tai nearly put him in orbit. His arms were flailing and he was bicycling his legs, only to splash back down in an ungraceful heap. Laughter reached his ears and he couldn't help but laugh with them.  
  
Iori glanced over at Ken and saw him still rooted to the same spot on the beach. "I'll be back guys," he said and swam away from the circle of boys, swimming underwater and scaring the fire out of Sora, before walking out of the surf. "Ken, I think you've waited long enough now," he said as he sat down next to him.  
  
"I don't know, Iori. I don't think I can yet."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? You've been sitting here for almost an hour now. You don't have to wait any more than a half hour, in case you forgot."  
  
"I know, Iori. I just. . ."  
  
"Just what, Ken? You can tell me."  
  
"It's silly. Don't worry about it. Go on back in the water and enjoy yourself."  
  
"No way! I'm not going anywhere until you get in the water with us."  
  
"Iori, please. Just go on back out there."  
  
"Um, no." Iori crossed his arms and looked at Ken.  
  
Oh man, how can I refuse him? He looks too adorable. Ken watched a single drop of water make its way from the side of his neck and slowly run down Iori's chest before disappearing in the fabric around his waist. Now he'll surely think I'm a loser if I tell him this  
  
"Ken? Hello? Earth to Ken. . .Anybody home?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Wanna share your thoughts?"  
  
"You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you."  
  
"You can't be any stupider than you are now, sitting on the beach and not getting in the water," Iori said and laughed at him.  
  
"Hey!" Iori only grinned at him. "You still want to know?"  
  
"Of course. Tell me."  
  
"I. . . I never learned how to swim."  
  
Iori looked at him for a second, trying to figure out how that would make him stupid. "That's all? You can't swim?"  
  
"That's it. I've been scared of the water since I was little. I never could learn how."  
  
"Well, would you let me teach you?"  
  
"You'd teach me?"  
  
"Of course I would, Ken. I can't have you sitting up here all alone while we are having fun. Come on, let's go. It's really not that hard."  
  
"I don't know, Iori."  
  
"What about if we stay in the shallow waters? I'd have to be a lot shallower than you anyway, so there's nothing to worry about." Iori placed a hand at about chest level, showing where he'd stay and then moved the arm over to Ken, placing it just above waist level. "See, you'll be fine."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"That's settled then." Iori reached over and quickly tossed Ken's shoes aside, looking at him. "Come on, get the lead out, Ken!" Ken grinned back at him and finished removing the unnecessary clothing. How could I say 'no' to that? he wondered as he took his shirt off and folded it neatly.  
  
"Maybe Kari brought a floatie you could use," Iori told him jokingly as they ran to the water.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Iori-chan. I'll just hang on to you." they shared a grin as they neared the tide line. Ken made as to slow up but Iori grabbed his hand and led him in. Iori disappeared in the white water and Ken shivered as he was assaulted by the warm/cold of the water.  
  
"See? It's not that bad is it Ken?" Iori asked as he surfaced behind the older boy, watching as he jumped nearly a mile high.  
  
"No, not as bad as I thought it would be. It could be warmer though."  
  
"You'll get used to it in a minute or two. It's really warm here."  
  
"Hey Ken! Nice of you to join us!" Takeru yelled as he soared through the air, having replaced Iori in the 'Throw Iori' game, it seemed. Takeru splashed down much like Iori had done earlier.  
  
"Okay. Lesson one. Lay on your back and float, Ken," Iori told him.  
  
"I'll sink."  
  
"No you won't. I'll have my hands under you."  
  
"Okay," Ken said, quite less than surely. He lay back and floated. He felt Iori's little hands lightly touching his back and relaxed. He started to sink just a little but Iori's hands steadied him.  
  
"Take a deep breath, Ken, you'll float better." Ken did so and floated higher in the water. Iori kept Ken floating on his back for a few minutes until Ken got used to the water.  
  
"Okay, now for step two. Turn on your stomach and kick your legs, Ken," Iori told him. "Put your hands out in front of you like you're flying."  
  
"Alright." Ken rolled over and started and began kicking ungracefully. Iori had adjusted his hands so as not to be completely groping his friend, settling for one hand under Ken's stomach.  
  
"Kick them like they are a pair of scissors, Ken, that way will work better for you." Ken nodded and began kicking in a more graceful and useful rhythm. Ken quickly got the hang of kicking, so Iori moved on.  
  
"Okay, step three. Bring your arms forward like you're reaching for something, then cup your hands and pull them back as hard as you can." Ken started doing what he thought was right until Iori put his hand on one of Ken's arms and guided it through the proper motion. Ken got it down and was now moving through the water with Iori walking beside him with the one supporting hand.  
  
It's too bad that he is picking this up so fast. I could do this all day. His skin is so soft but I can feel the muscles beneath flexing with each movement. Once Iori thought he'd let Ken practice enough, he lowered his hand just enough to let Ken slide over him while he swam. Of course in the process, Iori's little hand rubbed across something that he didn't quite intend. He grinned at the feeling and watched as Ken swam a few feet away before realizing that Iori wasn't supporting his weight anymore.  
  
Ken stopped where he was and looked at Iori. "I swam! I really swam. Thank you, Iori." Iori beamed at him and swam over to where Ken was.  
  
"It was nothing, Ken-chan. I just wanted to help you."  
  
"Well, you did. Thanks." Ken pulled Iori into a deep hug.  
  
"Thanks yourself, Ken," Iori said as they broke apart. "Now what do you say we go on over and play with the others? Maybe we can play a bit of 'Throw Ken'."  
  
"I'd like that, Iori. Let's go." The two of them swam off side by side back to the group of children and joined them.  
  
Awwww.kawaii. I hope you all enjoyed my little Ken/Iori friendship story. It was a gift for Yoshiki, writer of the 'Harsh' series of stories. There will most likely be a lemon-filled fifth chapter posted on Media Miner in the not too distant future. My pen name over there is 'everlight'. I've not posted there yet, but I will in the near future. Just hang on, Yoshiki, it'll be there.  
  
Oh, and the three step method was the way I taught kids to swim back when I was life guarding. It worked fine as it did for Ken. It took a bit longer sometimes because they weren't as strong as Ken is, usually being around 6 or so. But oh well. . .  
  
Man, that was a great job. I got to swim all day, lay in the sun and get an awesome tan, and watch people go by wearing the bare minimum of clothing allowed by law. All I had to do was yell at the few kids who didn't realize I meant business when I said 'no running' the first time. Too bad it didn't pay good enough or I'd still be doing it now!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
energy 


End file.
